


We'd Always Have Each Other

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: I've Never Liked School More [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca's POV, Christmas Fluff, F/F, No Angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Years after our fucked up senior year, Luisa and I spend Christmas together.





	We'd Always Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the rest of this series, you'll know why this is pure fluff. You deserve it.
> 
> I suggest listening to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri on repeat.

We started in winter when the snow gave us the warmest feeling possible. When the cold allowed us to open up to each other and show a different part of ourselves that even our best friends hadn’t seen. Back in that time, we didn’t have any sort of relationship besides our bully-victim one from school, but that night in the snow, we created an eternal bond between the two of us. We didn’t know where we’d be so many years later and we never expected to fall in love with each other because of that night. Now, seven years after that night during senior year, we were living together in a nice apartment in New York. It was right about Christmas time and snow covered the ground, layering the ground with its reflective ice. I stared out a window in our apartment in my sweatpants and long sleeve tee, arms crossed over my chest from the slight chill. I saw all the people rushing to get home quickly and the decorations that lit up the city. I awed at the natural beauty that came from the red and green lights in the street, and smiled to myself, knowing this was how I wanted to spend my life. Luisa came up behind me in her reindeer onesie that had a hood outfitted with eyes, ears, antlers, and even a light up nose. She kissed my cheek and handed me a mug of hot chocolate she made, standing next to me. She looked out the window, saw what I saw, and smiled too.

“I love Christmas time, Maus,” she said, sipping some chocolate beverage. I glanced over her pajamas, laughed, and told her, “As if that wasn’t obvious before . . . Rudolph.” Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer was her favorite Christmas special and she always,  _ always _ wore her reindeer pajamas at this time. She caught my insult and stopped drinking her hot cocoa, halfway into a sip. She lowered her mug just enough to turn her head toward me, and slowly turned her head, glaring down at me. When she was triggered, she didn’t stare at me, she stared  _ through _ me, and it scared the shit out of me. Her inviting blue eyes went cold, shooting daggers into me. I awkwardly looked back out the window, feeling her heavy gaze still very much on me, and muttered, “Can’t take a joke apparently.” She heard my comment, huffed out a breath, and went to the sofa to pout. She set her mug on the coffee table and curled into a ball, pulling the hood over her head. She typically did this when I joked about the small things that made her, her. I looked at her for some time before heading to the kitchen, putting some fresh cookies onto a plate. I brought the plate out to her, holding it so she could easily reach, and told her, “I made cookies. Do you want one?” She looked up at me, knowing this was my apology, and grabbed a few cookies. “This doesn’t mean I like you,” she admitted, watching me place the plate on the table and sitting next to her. I snuggled up next to her and said, “I know. But you love me.”

She laid down in my lap, finished her cookies, and turned on her Rudolph's nose to spite me. The damned thing blinked like a strobe light, on one moment, off the next. God, it was annoying, but she was really cute in it. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV, choosing  _ How The Grinch Stole Christmas _ to watch. It was the Jim Carrey version, which had been one of our favorites to watch. All the lights in our apartment were turned off so the only illumination in the place was emanating from the lights on the tree in the corner. I couldn’t have created a more perfect evening for the two of us. Cuddled on the couch, each in our pajamas, and a plateful of cookies on the table was the ultimate way to spend a normal December night for us. The wind may have been howling outside, but the only thing in here that was howling was our incessant need to be near each other. I pulled my legs out from underneath Luisa and laid behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, whispering, “Merry Christmas, Moose.” She turned her head, kissed the side of my head, and whispered back, “Merry Christmas, Maus.” She intertwined our fingers as she yawned, closing her eyes. About five minutes later, I thought she was asleep so I changed it to my favorite movie from when I was a kid,  _ Finding Nemo. _ Sure, it wasn’t a Christmas movie, but I was still willing to watch it. I quoted all of the lines I knew, quietly so Luisa didn’t wake up, and silently laughed when the jokes called for it. When the shark, Bruce, said, “Fish are friends, not food,” I thought of a Tumblr post I once saw. It was a picture of this scene, but it said, and I said this out loud, “Lesbians: Straight Girls are friends, not food.”

It was then that I realized Luisa was awake the entire time because she burst out laughing, nearly falling off the front of the couch. “Have you been awake the entire time?!” I asked, sitting up. She turned onto her back, actually looking like a moose in her pajamas, and said through laughter, “Ja, Maus. I have.” I lightly smacked her shoulder, got off the couch, and went to the kitchen, sitting on the counter near the other cookies. Not even a minute later, Luisa walked in, hood off, and she sipped her hot chocolate that was now cold. She came to me, set her mug on the stove, and rested her hands on my thighs. She looked me apologetically in the eyes, and explained, “Look, Maus. I’m sorry for pretending to be asleep, but I have to tell you that it’s really adorable you still like kids’ movies. It’s like me wearing these pajamas. Some things are too cute to let go, which is why I plan on having you for a long time.” Her compliment made me move closer to her and wrap my arms around her neck, kissing her sweetly. She pulled away and whispered, “Plus, I’m not wearing anything underneath these.” Before my cheeks could blush, Luisa had carried me to the bed and laid on top of me, her hands slipping into my shirt. It may have been cold outside, but it was getting pretty steamy in here.

********

Luisa woke me up later that night, wearing her winter gear, and told me, “Get up, Maus! Let’s go to the park!” I rolled over, yawning, and told her, “No, Moose! It’s too cold for that!” I was oddly reminded of the first time we went to a playground together and thought I knew what was going to happen. She was supposed to crawl into bed behind me and tell me she was going to warm me up, but that was not what happened. She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out of bed, standing me up. “Don’t worry, Maus. I’ll keep you warm.” I rubbed my eyes, glaring at her, and said, “Fine. But you have to push me on the swings.” I got dressed quickly as Luisa grabbed the key to our apartment and something else I couldn’t see. I zipped up my winter coat and we left, taking the elevator down. We stepped out into the almost empty streets of New York, holding hands unashamedly. We didn’t wear gloves because we’ve lived here long enough to be acclimated to the weather. Her palm was soft and warm as it always was and held my hand tightly, claiming my hand as hers. It was barely two in the morning, but this was what we called our day time. We didn’t become entirely nocturnal, but we often times snuck out of apartment very early in the morning to have our own moments together.

We were walking to Central Park as we made sure we were within walking distance of a park because they have been a staple in our relationship since day one, both of them. When I thought of what happened our senior year of college, all I could think of was how we managed to get through it. I knew we weren’t together, but we were still connected in some way that allowed us to carry on each day and bare the scars that formed. Mine faded away eventually, vague remnants only left, and Luisa’s were eased with the help of a therapist. Her scars would never fade, but they were able to be healed. Those restless nights when I had to hold her for nearly an hour before she fell asleep showed me the depths of how much she went through without me and made me appreciate her so much more. She was strong enough to not turn to the self-harm I did no matter times she told me otherwise, I knew she went through much worse than I. It took her almost a whole month of explaining to me that I could be sad because it was like saying she couldn’t be happy because I seemingly had it better. I didn’t know that telling someone that someone else has it worse discredited their suffering, and it took all Luisa had to show me that. I must’ve been thinking for some time because when I realized what was happening, I was swinging back and forth on a playground swing. “Are you alright, Maus? I seemed to lose you there for a second,” Luisa asked, pushing me back by the knees. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking,” I responded, taking in the scenery. Snow covered the ground and the lake behind Luisa reflected the city lights, making her glow all sorts of colors. The trees above me were bare, dusted with snowflakes, and the sky was a deep purple, my favorite color.

Luisa stopped pushing me, and I kept up my motions by pumping my legs back and forth, hoping to jump into Luisa’s arms. She laughed at my determination to swing fairly high, but once she realized what I was doing, she backed up a few feet, holding her arms out. I saw the invitation and yelled, “Catch me!” before letting go and flying through the air. She held my waist as she caught me, but fell back with me landing on top of her. We fell into the snow, the ice crystals sprinkling our faces, and laughed at our silliness. She kissed me delicately and passionately, holding my face in her wet and warm palms. I kissed her back, relaxing into her familiar touch, and didn’t hesitate to smile into every kiss. My heart ached with love for her, but I didn’t know how to express all of it in just one kiss, one touch, or even one saying. I pulled away, cupped her cheek with my cooling hand, and gazed completely into her crystal blue eyes. Time stood still and I knew every painstaking breath and every torturous hour had come to this. I died every day in senior year, waiting for her, and time had brought her heart back to me. I was one step closer and I didn’t stop myself from telling her seriously, “I love you, Moose. I have, for a thousand years.” She got my small reference and whispered back, “I love you too, Maus. I will, for a thousand more.” We kissed kindly, taking our time to soak up the love, and I knew, no matter what, we’d always have each other.

********

When she kissed me awake Christmas morning, she was wearing her god awful reindeer pajamas, but secretly I liked them. She sat me up and handed me a plate of cinnamon rolls, our Christmas tradition. We sat on the bed and ate the rolls until they were gone, just enjoying the Christmas feeling. We finally got ourselves out of bed and went to the tree, which had been stocked full of presents from each other. We tore through all of them like children, thanking each other for the really special gifts. I came to my last one and opened it in a rush only to almost regret it. Inside was a reindeer onesie . . . in my size. It was exactly like Luisa’s, light up nose and all. I stared at her with a straight face, thanked her anyway, and changed into the pajamas, finding them quite comfortable. We put our hoods up and cuddled together on the couch, looking like the most cliche couple ever. I didn’t care because I had her, and that was all I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed some iconic symbols for this pair in here. 
> 
> If you didn't, here they are:
> 
> Snow / Winter  
> Playground / Swings


End file.
